


3 AM

by HolleringHawk65



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Jason is a confused nerd, Kinda, M/M, mentions of drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason texts Kon for a hook up & when he doesn't hear back from him, he expects the worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off the Meghan Trainor song  
> Also midterms suck so this isn't really checked over (none of my stuff is anymore though so); let me know if there's anything really weird!

Jason was sprawled out on the couch, half looking at the TV and half reading _The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe_ for the upteenth time. Roy was on Kori’s lap as they watched whatever was on the screen, their limbs wrapped up in each other’s. He wasn’t jealous, not really, but…

He wasn’t trying to think about blue eyes and the rough kisses that came along with them. And getting pressed up against a wall, feeling invisible hands pull at his clothes, and-

He groaned and shifted around on the couch, the old springs creaking. “I need to get laid,” he blurted out. Apparently, it was loud enough that Roy looked over, starting to offer, but Jason shook his head as he got up. He got out onto the fire escape, sitting on a stair before getting his phone out.

_Want to come over?_ \--- 

Kon liked to pretend to be asleep sometimes, but he was wide awake when his phone vibrated. It couldn’t be Bart or Tim, they’d just come into his room, since the were both in the tower.

He pulled his phone over to him, smiling when he saw that it was _Jason_. He closed his eyes as he rolled onto his back, going to answer him.

He was right about to hit send when Tim burst into his room. “Emergency!”

He was over to his friend in a second. “You’re going back to bed, you’re about to fall over.”

Tim made a noise in the back of his throat, like he was going to argue, but there wasn’t any way for him to as Kon lifted him up and over his shoulder. “Do you know how many people would _kill_ me if something happened to you?”

He muttered something, but because it was straight into his back, Kon didn’t understand a single word.

\---

Jason sighed, beyond frustrated. Superboy _always_ got back to him. He was so- so _predictable_ like that. Maybe, maybe the rumours were right though, and he and Tim were off banging and-

He took a sip of the beer he had gotten a minute ago. “Good for you, Replacement.”

\---

Kon was all for letting everyone else deal with the report they had to do on the madhouse that just happened. He felt sick at the thought of having to do anything else at this moment except for cleaning up and going to-

He landed on his bathroom floor with a _thump_ as he remembered where he was _supposed_ to have been. “Fuck.”

He took the quickest shower to wash the grime off of himself, threw on a clean set of clothes, and was out of the tower without another word.

Jason wasn’t going to forgive him anytime soon, he was sure.

\---

“You look like shit,” Roy pointed out, unnecessarily, when Jason stumbled into the kitchen area. He’d gotten maybe two hours of fitful sleep -- all he wanted to do was get something to eat and go back to sleep.

He shoved scrambled eggs into his mouth as Roy and Kori finished sausage gravy and smoothies, respectively.

“Would you like to talk about it?” Kori asked, “You seem deeply troubled.”

_No, I don't particularly feel like discussing how my… ditched me for my replacement._ “M just tired.”

The two redheads knew when to back off, so she just nodded before setting a smoothie in front of him, squeezing his hand before backing up.

\---

Kon landed on the fire escape outside of Jason’s room. He knocked on the window as hard as he dared, but when since there was no response, he was going to move on to the next one-

Jason pulled the blinds up and stared at him, arms crossed. His hair was a _mess_ and he looked so _pissed_ that it might prove to have been a bad idea to come.

_I’m sorry,_ Kon mouthed, knowing that Jason wouldn't be able to hear him if he tried talking through the reinforced glass.

He stood there for another moment before shoving the window up. “Are you here to tell me that we’re ‘just not working out’? That there’s someone else?”

“Wh-what?”

“You never texted me back last night,” he snapped. 

“I know, I’m sorry. There was an emergency and-” he hesitated, knowing that Jason was already so _jealous_ of Tim. It wouldn’t be any good to lie though. “And Tim needed me. I’m sorry, I was about to text you. Can I come in?”

Jason stepped back, his face slowly softening, even though his arms were still folded across his chest. Kon maneuvered into the room, closing the window behind him. “I-I didn’t sleep at all last night.”Kon picked him up, earning a weakly hearted swat on the shoulder as he was carried over to the bed and tucked in, Kon sliding in next to him. He wrapped his arms around Jason, holding him as close as possible without suffocating him.

“Can I tell you something? It’s good, I swear.”

Jason’s eyes, forever changed by the Lazarus Pit, looked straight into Kon’s for a moment. “If you must.”

“I’ll never cheat on you, because I love you. A lot.”

Green eyes widened for a second before a sleepy smile settled onto his face. “Well, Superboy, guess you’re stuck with me for a while, cuz I love you, too.”

_Good_

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr! It's the same username as this account, n feel free to bug me whenever :)


End file.
